Christmas in Nazarick
by Gravityhorse
Summary: Overlord slice of life Christmas fanfiction. I always wanted something like this to exist for Overlord, nothing did. So I wrote this. Enjoy. Art by Willian Rasmussen.
1. Christmas in Nazarick

**Christmas in Nazarick**

**Written by: Gravity Horse**

**Edited by: The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Santas**

Aura was happy. Gliding down the halls of the sixth floor, yes, Aura was very happy. Lord Ainz had requested her presence personally. Beyond the thrill of being recognized by the Last of the Supreme Beings, so soon after establishing his new kingdom no less, Aura did feel a twinge of jealousy for her younger brother Mare. Without a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown for herself, she had to make the trip to her master's quarter's on foot. Not that she minded, she loved the exercise, and it gave her the timely excuse to admire all that the Supreme Ones had meticulously created along the way. Still, Aura couldn't help eyeing her brother's hand when they spent time together.

She shook her head. Mare deserved it for all the hard work he was doing for Nazarick, and the will of the exalted one. She would get her chance one day, she knew she would! She just had to prove herself to Lord Ainz.

She took a breath. Before her was an immaculately decorative wooden door, wooden yes but with the shine and durability of solid metal. Aura traced the designs with her finger and smiled. Just another little thing the Supreme Beings left behind. Another insignificant thing, given such deliberate detail. It just proved how much they cared.

Steeling her resolve, Aura clicked her heels together, and knocked twice before her nerves could get the better of her. Letting out a breath, the door opened gracefully to reveal the beautiful face of a homunculi maid. Aura offered the biggest smile she could before catching her breath, "Lord Ainz requested me…?"

The unusually cheerful maid offered a polite smile and turned to someone unseen.

"The Lady Aura has arrived, my Lord."

And the deep, regal voice Aura had been looking forward to hearing all day replied swiftly, "Of course, Fifth. Please, send her in."

The maid bowed in appreciation and pulled the door ajar, enough that Aura darted inside. She didn't want to waste another second as she gazed upon her Lord's beautiful visage.

"What can I do for you Lord Ainz?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Suzuki Satoru stared down at the seemingly limitless stack of papers on his desk. He hadn't left his chair in days, an appreciable perk of his undead form. Though despite his physical body being impossible to tire, as well as being mentally immune to negative effects such as fatigue, the recesses of Suzuki's human mind screamed for rest. Ainz Ooal Gown, once the glorious leader of a top guild in Yggdrasil, was reduced to every salaryman's eternal nemesis. Paperwork.

He knew it had to be done, he expected as much when taking over the capitol of a country and establishing his own. It was just so… much. Suzuki sighed to himself.

_How does Albedo put up with this all day!?_

This was effectively her day job when it came to being Prime Minister of the newly established Sorcerous Kingdom. Hours on end Albedo spent cataloguing the Kingdom's laws and regulations, and adapting them to serve Nazarick as needed. It was menial, monotonous, and required an incredibly precise eye for detail. Ainz let out a long breath of resignation. The only downside to dictatorship was that any wrong stroke of the pen was his fault alone.

_I should reward her. None of the Guardians accept salaries, but I'm sure I can find something she would appreciate…_

As Ainz's thoughts drifted to the gifts he could give the guardians in lieu of compensation, he absentmindedly began humming to himself a tune his conscious mind had almost forgotten. Suddenly a gasp from the serving maid snapped his attention to alert and he stared her down with adamant concern. The maid in question immediately prostrated herself before her god, her face pressed hard against the ground, bringing herself as low as physically possible.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Ainz! My stupidity distracted your train of thought and important work. Please, allow me to report myself to Lady Pestonya for correctional-"

"Enough"

Her words died in her throat. "I am not angry with you Fifth. Please, raise your head, and tell me what startled you so."

Ainz had practiced carefully phrasing himself in ways so that the maids would not recede into apologetic masses. There were times in the past in which no matter what he said, sometimes on the brink of ordering them to stand, that the servants would merely regress further into unworthiness and pleadings for punishment. He had learned his errors with time.

After a few moments passed, Fifth brought herself to her knees, though she still refused to meet her Lord's eyes.

"Please my Lord, do not concern yourself over me. It was selfishness at its height that-"

"Please…" Ainz interrupted, taking a delicate and considerate approach, "It does not inconvenience me in the slightest. I simply wished to know your mind."

Fifth bit her lip. Any inconvenience to the Supreme One should be dealt with by taking one's own life, everyone knew that. Though their Master was so forgiving, so understanding. It brought a tear to her eye.

Slowly, she met her Master's gaze. The crimson lights in his skull were terrifying, but to her and the residents of the Great Tomb, they were as warm and comforting as a hearthfire. Knowing that any further delay would only displease him, she forced the words to escape her lips.

"Well, my Lord… it was your voice."

Her Master did not move, not a single bone clicked out of place as the lights danced over her, inspecting her. It felt crushing. Meanwhile Ainz's nonexistent heart beat out of turn.

_Say something to the poor girl!_

Ainz coughed, though he had no throat. "…My voice."

Fifth repeatedly nodded her head, which only made Ainz's anxiety rise further. "But… I didn't say anything."

Fifth paused, then shook her head. Her eyes went back to the floor. "Your singing voice, my Lord."

_Wh- I wasn't singing…_

Ainz carefully looked over the small girl, or rather the girl appeared small through her attempts at lowering herself to him. In truth, she was no shorter than Narberal, who simply bled cold confidence.

Ainz stroked his chin in a very practiced manner.

"Fifth." He beckoned, in a tone as noble as he could muster, causing her to jerk to attention. "Can you recreate what I was… singing?"

Her eyes bulged and breathing quickened, "My Lord! I could never pretend to emulate-"

"Entertain me."

Neither breathed. Ainz didn't have to breathe, but the silence was tangible. Fifth shuddered. He knew he'd gambled by addressing her in such a way, but he needed her not to panic. Sometimes the role of the commanding Overlord needed to be played. Fifth shut her eyes tight, but managed to collect herself.

The silence was broken by a few hummed bars. Ainz leaned in to hear. It was so close, so… familiar. It was almost like…

The crimson in his eyes burst into flames. And just as suddenly-

_12/24/2129_

"That was beautiful, Hitomi." Ulbert professed, the armageddon incarnate façade slipping away in the spirit of his friends. Bukubukuchagama's avatar bowed, as much as her gelatinous body could allow.

"I've had some practice." She said in her high pitched, flirtatious tone of voice.

Peroronchino rolled his eyes. "Wasn't that impressi-OW!"

A small [ **; )** ] emoticon appeared over Hitomi's head, drawing a warm round of laughter from the table. "Another!" Warrior Takimikazuchi demanded, drawing more laughter.

"Yes…" Momonga mused, sitting back in his chair, "I believe an encore would be wonderful." Suddenly, the gluey pink mass slithered over to him, stopping only inches from his skeletal face.

"Anything for you Suzuki…" she whispered.

The room was silent for a moment, before the four erupted in laughter more raucous than ever before, Momonga still speechless. Meanwhile, Suzuki's real live face under his dive set was turning about the same shade as Chagama's avatar.

He'd logged in that evening watching the clock count down to the release of the Christmas Eve event. Coming home from his damnable boss cutting his Christmas bonus left Suzuki needing to grind for the season items. Luckily, it seemed he wasn't alone. Unluckily, the five of them alone got their asses royally handed to them by the Winter Warlock raid boss at the end of the Vundarfrost dungeon in Helheim. Coming back to their own frozen paradise on the fifth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they sat by a fireplace drinking virtual hot chocolate, and admired the cosmetic changes the season brought. He was sad that Touch Me couldn't be here with them, but he had his own family. And Suzuki…

Suzuki had Ainz Ooal Gown.

Takimikazuchi raised his glass. "You know what guys, I'm calling it now, that boss fight was bullshit. I'm making my own character, cold immunity, magic resistance, fuck that ice wizard. Hell, I'd put him right here. Make him an area guardian or something. He'll be the greatest warrior Nazarick has ever seen!"

"Cheers, I'll drink to that." Ulbert said, bringing his cup to his unmoving mouth.

The table had a round of drinks, though it was all just virtual data none could taste, it felt real. That's what mattered. It felt real to _him._

"Merry Christmas, Suzuki."

,,,,,,,

Ainz lurched forward, his body shaking. His emotional regulator kicked into overdrive, and Suzuki silently praised his lack of a stomach. He didn't envy his ears when Fifth began to scream.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

She struggled to lift him, however her level one form couldn't possibly budge his level one hundred body. Nevertheless, she persisted in making sure nothing brought low the Lord of Nazarick. "I'M SO SORRY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M-"

She felt his wide arms surround her. Fifth resigned herself to being crushed like a grape, she deserved it. She didn't understand what had happened, but it was clearly her fault, all her fault. But the pain never came. Fifth shuddered, waiting for the end, but soon, she came to realize that her Lord, her God, was embracing her. Hugging as soft and tenderly as one would with a newborn child. And she wept into him.

Minutes passed that felt like an eternity, to both of them. Finally, Ainz's emotional inhibitor activated for the last time, and he peered above the shivering maid.

He rested a bony hand on her shoulder, and drew her attention to his gaze. "Fifth. Do not apologize for anything that happened just now. You simply reminded me of something." He removed his hand, and stood to his full height before her. "Something beautiful."

Though her eyes were still hot from tears, she offered a weak smile to her Lord.

Ainz slowly walked back to his desk and sat down, still processing everything he had just experienced. He eyed the papers with a total lack of interest but drew his quill all the same. Though for some reason, he could not seem to bring it down. He thought to himself for a moment as he read a document pertaining to the southern Elf Kingdom.

The Elf Kingdom. Re-Estize. The Empire. The Theocracy.

All over the continent, from all walks of life, Ainz only saw one common trend. Pain. Suffering. Even amongst the nobles of every country, they filled their pockets with greed and their hearts with lust. He could probably count on his skeletal fingers the number of people he'd seen in this beautiful new world who were truly happy.

"Fifth," He spoke, the maid immediately snapping to attention, "Please have Aura come to see me."

,,,,,,,,,,

Standing at attention in her Lord's office, Aura couldn't help but smile. And despite his bony features, somehow, she could tell he felt the same. Ainz set down his quill and stood up from his desk, walking leisurely to her side.

"Aura, it fills me with joy to see you in such good spirits."

She blushed and rocked on her heels. "I don't think I could feel anything else in your presence, my Lord!"

He laughed heartily at that. "Thank you, that warms my heart."

He took a moment, looking at nothing in particular. "I wanted to discuss something with you. I have plans for making connections with the Elf Kingdom to the south of the Theocracy. At the moment they are both neutral powers, but the Theocracy continues to promote propaganda and subterfuge against my reign. Bringing the elves under our sway would apply political pressure to the region, and we would surround the Theocracy on two fronts. Furthermore, controlling the land would debilitate a significant percentage of their slave trade, severely impacting their economy and labor force. I was wondering if you and your brother would care to act as Nazarick's official emissaries to their kingdom?"

Aura lit up. "We'd love to, Lord Ainz! It'll be just like meeting the Emperor!"

Ainz stared at nothing as his mind flashed to the hundreds of people Mare killed upon that meeting. Their lives were not valuable to him, and their sacrifice led the Empire into a glorious new era. Still…

Ainz coughed. "Perhaps not _precisely_ like that. However, I would be honored if you would represent me."

Aura couldn't stop beaming, and against her better judgment, she ran up to hug Ainz by the waist. "We won't let you down my Lord! I promise."

Ainz smiled internally, and softly stroked the golden hairs on Aura's head. He thought of Baharuth. The Empire was experiencing a golden age, with competent leadership and his eternal armies defending its borders. Everything was perfect, and yet…

He saw the faces of the withered beggars. The wrinkles in the shopkeepers who hadn't sold their wares in days. Ainz was no fool. He knew the people were afraid of him, terrified of his Death Knights, and wondering if the smallest mistake might be their last. None left their homes, and in their rooms they closed the shutters and pretended all was as it always had been.

He knew this would change in time. As the decades passed of his continued benevolence, the people would one day come to see him as the savior he had become. But decades to an immortal were simply numbers in his mind. To these people, his citizens, some may very well die of old age without ever seeing the beauty of this new world he was creating.

Unless something changed.

"Aura." he said rather abruptly, grabbing her attention. "What do you see when you look upon my subjects?"

She smiled broadly, "That's easy my Lord, all their smiling faces! Everyone in the kingdom is so happy!"

Ainz sighed internally. He took a deep breath. "No. They are not."

Aura looked extremely confused, and he did not blame her. It was not something she would understand. Their faces were those he had seen countless times before. In the eyes of workers, waking up each day to apply a mask of contentment, doubly so whenever the boss stepped into the office. He felt it every time he walked the streets of Arwintar and E-Rantel. It was not happiness. It was just more fear.

Aura's face went slack, then contorted into anger. "How could anyone be dissatisfied with the rule of the Supreme Being!? Tell me who they are, Mare and I will-"`

"It isn't their fault, Aura." He said softly. "Happiness is not something achieved through peace and security. It comes from purpose. It comes from love."

Aura shook her head. "But-But you do love them Lord Ainz!" she faltered with the sincerity of a child's heart. Ainz chuckled slightly, in spite of himself.

"Yes, Aura, you are right. I do love them, but it is not I they need love from. They need to find it in each other."

"I don't understand, my Lord?" Aura asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath. "Even at our very best, we will always be their masters. That is a disparity that can never be breached, no matter how hard both parties work to mend it. It is the acceptance and love of one's self and their peers that creates true happiness."

A moment passed, and Aura's eyes glimmered with reluctant understanding. Truly, her Master was the wisest of the Supreme Beings. None in Nazarick could ever hope to come close to his insight. Fifth continued to stand at the door, silently agreeing with her.

"Which is why…" Ainz began, tentative in his next words, "I would like to establish a national holiday throughout the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Aura stood motionless for a few moments, and Ainz would have started sweating if not for-

"What's a holiday?"

There was another moment of silence, and Aura's face flushed red before she bowed her head to her Master. "Forgive me my Lord, I'm sorry for my ignorance, I just didn't-"

The room was suddenly filled with wonderful laughter, both servants staring at their Master in reverence.

Ainz rested back into his regal chair before his inhibitor calmed him down. "You have nothing to apologize for Aura. If anyone should be sorry, it is me." He raised a hand to stop their interjections. "It is a time of cherishment, of camaraderie. You spend time with others and take time off from work-"

"What!?" the two cried out in exasperation. Aura remained flustered, "B-But why!? Who could ever refuse to work in the service of the Supreme Ones?" Fifth on the other hand stared into space, remembering the horrible day her Lord had suggested the maids take days off from servicing him. She could not imagine a worse punishment.

Ainz stared at the two. _The Supreme Ones… Right…_

"They were not punished, Aura. Some of the greatest memories the 41 cherished together were during holiday events. In fact the mask I wore to Carne was a Christmas gift I received at such a time." The tone changed instantly, to hear of the Supreme Beings, and of such fond personal memories as well, was the highest of blessings.

"Holidays are times of joy and cheer. Gift giving and receiving. It's a moment to reflect on what really matters to you, and take a break from life to appreciate them."

Aura was confused again, "But my Lord… our lives in your service is what matters to us."

Ainz mentally facepalmed but did not break eye contact. "Yes, Aura, that is true. But the humans and other sapient species under my rule do not yet know the truth as you and I. You must remember that for now, the motivation of serving me is not enough to sustain their continued stability. Therefore, I have to appeal to their baser instincts." He rapped his bony fingers to his chin, thinking a moment. "You know, the implementation of holidays is actually quite effective in managing a population. Despite losing a day of labor, a happy populace actively works harder on a day to day basis, which actually nets a higher output than working them day in and day out." Ainz frowned, though he did not show it, as he recalled the predatory practices of companies which infected his country like a cancer. "It also helps to stimulate the economy. Having a large percentage of the population go to the markets for holiday purchases all at once drives commerce and supports local businesses. It also means that many work longer hours for additional pay to prepare for it, effectively making the labor cost to the country nonexistent, and its benefits overwhelming."

Aura and Fifth could only stare in awe. Their conviction redoubled, none could surpass their Lord's incalculable wisdom. Who else could craft such a meticulously intricate means of sustainable population management with barely a passing thought as their Lord just had?

Tentatively, Aura took a step forward, thinking back to the red and green mask her Lord once wore in the presence of human nations. "Umm, excuse me Lord Ainz, but… what's criss miss?"

"Eh?"

Ainz blinked. Or rather, the lights in his skull went out and lit again. _Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense. There were event specific items in Yggdrasil, plenty of Christmas and Halloween themed loot. How would they not know about it? _He parsed his hands together. _Obviously the religious aspects would conflict with the Norse mythology lore, but would that really make everything regarding those events non canon? Do the guardians have no memory of the cosmetic changes throughout Nazarick in those months? _If that were the case, then had he backed himself into a corner by bringing up the Mask of Envy? Would they become suspicious of where the Supreme Beings acquired certain items? What if he accidentally made them curious about the real world, and-

"My Lord?"

Ainz snapped out of his fantasies to see Aura's concerned face. He took a moment to examine the situation, and he laughed at himself. No, she was just being an inquisitive child. The beautiful creation of his friend Hitomi, her perfect daughter.

"Christ-mas. One of the most popular holidays celebrated by the Supreme Beings. There was singing and dancing, mountains of gifts we gave to each other, and lights so beautiful and abundant they covered the countryside" he imparted wistfully. "We treasured the times we spent then…"

She looked deeply into his dimly burning eye sockets. "And… did my Lady enjoy this… Christmas?"

Ainz chuckled nostalgically. "Christmas was Lady Bukubukuchagama's favorite holiday."

Aura gleamed. "Then it's my favorite holiday too!"

He laughed again, merrily this time. He adored her and imagined her growing up with Hitomi. How different their lives would be, how different all of them would be. To be raised by their… parents. Ainz's thoughts went back to his mother. The warmth of her smile. The taste of soup she made him on a cold night. The stories she would read as he strained to stay awake on Christmas night. The joy in his eyes as he raced to the tree come morning, not knowing that everything present came from her already strained pockets, all from her love. He would not let these beautiful children live without it.

"Aura." he said with nostalgic warmth in his voice, "Let me tell you a story."

She immediately sat on his lap, and he silently praised the fact Albedo was not present. "Long, long ago, in a village to the very far north, where it snowed every day, lived a contemptible old man. His name was Burgermeister Meisterburger." Aura let out a small giggle, and Ainz smiled internally. "This man was the leader of the village, and he despised his people. He despised the sound of their laughter, of playing in the fairgrounds."

Aura pouted and crossed her arms. "He sounds like a terrible leader."

Ainz nodded in agreement, "That he was. His people hated him, but his iron grip on the military prevented anyone from speaking out against him. He enacted new laws every day, making life worse and worse for his citizens. And then one day he passed a law that sealed his wicked fate. The prohibition of toys."

Aura looked confused. "I mean… yeah that doesn't sound fun but… how was that the worst thing he did?"

"And how would you feel if one day I banished every pet you owned, claiming they were no longer welcome in my kingdom?" Aura could not respond as her mouth went slack and her eyes filled with despair at even the thought. Ainz cupped her chin, bringing her smile back as she met her Master's gaze. "Never underestimate the happiness of a population. When you push people past their limitations," he said in a murk, foreboding tone, "They push back."

"Is that what happened in the village?" Aura asked, her voice returning to her. Ainz nodded in response.

"That's exactly what happened. The people lived in misery, until the day a certain man came to town. This man was a toymaker, and couldn't stand the way the villagers were being treated. So, he made toys. Against the laws of the land he brought happiness back to the people. Burgermeister Meisterburger labelled him a terrorist, and the police hunted him relentlessly. To deceive them, he stuffed his toys in children's stockings as they hung them out to dry. He grew a long thick beard, better yet he grew old. An old man couldn't possibly be a threat to society." He continued with a wink, Aura returning a childish giggle. "And the old man changed his name. The people of the world would from that day on know this man as Santa Claus."

"What was his name before Santa Claus?"

Ainz smiled internally. "The toymaker's name was Chris Cringle."

"So he's why it's called Christmas!"

"…

…Yes."

Aura was glowing. "So what happened next? What happened to the old man and the terrible chief?"

"The old man never stopped spreading joy to the world. He always made sure that someone, somewhere, in that village had something to smile about. And one day, he managed to make the _wrong_ person smile, Burgermeister Meisterburger himself. Outraged, the chief had him arrested, left to rot in a cell till the end of his days. His true love however, came to his rescue, freeing them as they escaped on the backs of flying reindeer." Aura became _very_ interested at the mention of rare beasts. "And she became his Mrs. Claus. Hunted by the Burgermeister's men, they flew their reindeer to a nearby settlement of elves, who themselves were famous toymakers. Outraged at Meisterburger's treatment of toys, the elves agreed to return to the village and overthrow him under the red velvet banner of Santa Claus. Together they brought the Burgermeister to justice, and brought happiness back to the people. And every year since then, civilizations across lands celebrated the liberation of happiness by Santa Claus. It became a time of joy and festivity. And for the good children of the world, on Christmas night, Santa's elves would come bearing the gifts they desired most."

"I wanna be one of Santa's elves!" Aura blurted excitedly, causing Ainz to chuckle.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah!" she burst, "I'd love to! I'm sure Mare would too!"

Ainz returned to his merry laughter. "That is a wonderful idea, Aura."

However, a peculiar thought came to Ainz's mind in that moment. _The elves in the tales of Santa Claus were short, master craftsmen. Could it be possible that they were actually dwarves misclassified as elves as the story was passed down through the generations?_

Unbeknownst to Ainz, Aura was having some ideas of her own. "We gotta do something like this… We need to have a Christmas party! Everyone would love it! Any holiday of the Supreme Beings must be worth celebrating." Fifth nodded enthusiastically at her Lady's words.

_Wait, what am I thinking? This was back on Earth. Perhaps it's possible that these toymakers were actually mistreated humans with dwarfism, exploited by large companies since no one else would take employees with medical complications…_

"Lord Ainz?"

He returned from his thoughts greeted by Aura's expectant expression.

"Like I said, Aura," he mused absentmindedly, "That's a wonderful idea."

He didn't understand why that remark made her so excited. _She must have really liked the story._ "My Lord, what do you do for Christmas? How do you celebrate it?" _Yes, it seems she liked the story very much. Maybe this will give me some ideas for my own holiday._

"First, you need the biggest tree you can find."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All the Guardians and Pleiades met in the throne room upon Aura's summons. At her behest, she conferred everything their Lord had confided her with.

"Wonderful!" Albedo exclaimed, "To think our Master would have such meticulously intricate plans for this new world, oh I shudder to think of his infinite wisdom and love..."

"Very true," Demiurge agreed, "The beneficial logistics behind this, 'Christmas', are calculable only by his most impossible intellect. To secure his reign through the manipulation of the people on such a massive scale, only Lord Ainz could accomplish such a feat. And to cement the loyalty of the children who support him, while punishing those who would act against his wishes. These… 'naughty' children…" he expressed with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I. Think. It's. A. Magnificent. Idea." Cocytus chimed, each breath releasing a fraction of his frost aura. "The. Citizens. Of. The. Sorcerous. Kingdom. Will. Be. Overjoyed. By. Our. Lord's. Magnanimity."

Sebas bowed his head to Cocytus in respect. "I agree. I believe our Lord's generosity will not go unnoticed by the humans. They lack much in their lives one would consider to bring happiness. Let our Lord be the first."

Mare shifted nervously in place, clutching his staff tightly. "I-I like it… A-As long as we can make Lord Ainz proud. I'd love to be one of Santa's elves with you sister." He said, face flushing red.

"Alright!" Aura yelled excitedly, jumping in place and punching the air in victory. "This is gonna be the best Christmas holiday… thing ever!"

"As if you could ever throw a party good enough for the Supreme One."

The guardians turned to Shalltear, looking very annoyed and rolled her eyes. "This whole thing sounds stupid. Giving gifts to the humans? Peace, love, and fairy dust is it?" she leered, mock vomiting in her mouth. "Give me a break. This is just a childish fantasy you desperately want to be a part of."

Aura growled, "Listen here miss fake ti-"

"YOU FILTHY PARASITE!" Albedo screamed, her killing intent washing over the other guardians. "LORD AINZ HIMSELF BESTOWED THIS GIFT UPON US, WHO ARE WE TO DENY HIM? HE WHO HAS GRACED US WITH KNOWLEDGE OF THE SUPREME BEINGS, WHAT OUR CREATORS CHERISHED, YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON THAT!?"

All eyes were on Shalltear, expecting her unhinged and probably lewd comebacks, waiting for the catfight to break out. But very unexpectedly to all the Guardians, Shalltear disappeared behind a gate without another word. There was a moment of shocked pause as the rest stared at the empty ground she just stood.

Demiurge adjusted his glasses. "Aura… see to her. The rest of us will make preparations."

"What!? Why do I have to do it?" she whined.

"Because the rest of us are going to be busy," Albedo chided. "Indeed Demiurge, we have much to prepare. Sebas, I need you to go into town and purchase 'mistletoe' for me. I'd say about, oh… ten barrels will do." she said with an innocent smile.

Sebas's expression was unchanging. "Of course my lady. It will be done." And he departed silently.

Demiurge pursed his fingers together. "Yes indeed… much to prepare. Solution, please join me for a moment. Narberal, return to our Lord, he will be expecting you. And Yuri Alpha…" all of the Pleiades knelt in reverence, "Please arrange the Ball."

Yuri pressed her glasses against the bridge of her nose.

"It will be done, my Lord."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zaryusu did not expect Cocytus to return from his summons to Nazarick so quickly, nor did he expect it in such urgency. The Lord of Frost paced back and forth in his residence, not speaking, not reacting. Zaryusu felt his blood run cold, and for once it wasn't his fault. His eyes went wide as he witnessed the monstrous insectoid open his doors, wielding a weapon of such power he would never comprehend it, though Cocytus was fond of telling its exploits. The God Slaying Emperor blade.

"Zaryusu Shasha. Present your child unto me."

His heart stopped. Had their village displeased Lord Ainz? Was he going to make an example of them… of him? Take his son, and only kill him if he was lucky. He sweat profusely. Would his punishment be more severe if he resisted? Almost certainly. But his son may live. Cocytus may torture him, or kill him and convert him into an undead, but his wife may take their child to safety. They may-

_Shing!_

Zaryusu heard the blade before he saw it, or rather Cocytus putting it back in the mystifying pocket dimension he had access to. Not a second later, he heard a terrible creaking, followed by a loud snap. And a tree twice as big around as Zaryusu was tall fell by Cocytus, a deafening crash echoing through the village.

Cocytus leisurely walked up to the massive log and threw it over his shoulder, taking it to the river and adding it to their fishing dam. Stunned, Zaryusu watched as he returned, vapor forming around his skull, and sat down on the massive stump he had created. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just used enough power to wipe away my people from existence, just to give himself a chair…

Zaryusu prostrated himself before their leader, their 'Governor'. "As you command, Lord Cocytus. I will summon him at once."

Moments later he returned, hands held tightly with his broodmate, Crush Lulu, and between them, his son, who's ivory skin shone as brightly as his mother's. Again, all three prostrated themselves before the Lord of the village.

"Zaryusu Shasha. Crush Lulu Shasha. Gather the families of the village. Young one, rise, and step forward."

Wordlessly, the three returned to their feet, and the small lizardman took a few tentative steps toward the large creature. The aura was overbearing, but to him, it felt like a welcoming breeze.

"What can this servant do for the glory of the Supreme One?"

Cocytus nodded his head in approval. "Sit on my lap." The boy was admittedly taken aback and fairly confused at the order, though he complied all the same. Despite what he expected, Cocytus's skin was not actually cold to the touch, rather it felt like sitting on hardened metal.

"I have watched you grow for many months now. You're training has come along well, you are a principled and honorable pupil, and you share the wisdom of your family. I am very proud of the achievements I've been blessed to witness you accomplish. And because of that, I have a very important question to ask you, young one." Cocytus praised, wishing he could smile as much as the child before him was.

"What weapons and armor do you want for Christmas?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ainz collapsed on his bed after another long mental excursion. Once he finally completed his stacks of paperwork, patrolling the streets of E-Rantel with Nabe seemed downright mundane. He praised the nine realms for the break, and he knew the maid liked spending time with him. Still, that didn't explain why the incessantly indifferent-beyond-all-reason Narberal was so… invested today. He lay on the massive mattress with a strong sense of unease. It was great to see her enjoying, or seeming to enjoy her work, but something felt very… off.

Furthermore, why did she insist that he return home to Nazarick alone? Of course, any entity of Narberal's power could hold her own against whatever could arise in this new world. However, there was a difference between feeling self confident and tackling this world alone. He sent a command to one of the Eight Edge Assassins to keeps tabs on her. He couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong.

There was a knock at his door. Collecting himself, Ainz rose to his full height, stretched his muscleless bones, and spoke. "Enter."

The door opened slowly, another of the homunculi maids bowing towards him. "Thank you, your Grace. May we get ready?"

Ainz immediately sweat metaphorical bullets, but kept his regal composure. "Of course, Sixth. Please, prepare as you see fit…"

The maid nodded with a smile, and walked over to the magical wardrobe, Ainz cautiously following behind her. She unhooked its latches, and began scrolling through hundreds of outfits in the blink of an eye. All the treasures he'd collected over a dozen years, almost all of them garbage stat wise. The collector in him merely kept them for posterity and cosmetics sake. Still, he was curious. It was almost dusk outside. _What could possibly require my attention at this hour?_ His curiosity rose further still when Sixth finally stopped on a specific set of clothes. A regal, pitch black, pinstripe suit.

Ainz was motionless. Not that he had any problem wearing such an outfit, but never once in this new world had the maids chosen an article like this for him before. His mind was racing. What could possibly be the reason for this? He'd once heard rumors that there were civilizations south of his recorded geography that wore suits like Sebas and Demiurge. In this world of medieval age technology, that almost certainly guaranteed the existence of a player at some point in their history. _Wait, am I meeting a player!? No, it's impossible such high level information wouldn't reach me immediately. Then who-_

"They await you on the fifth floor, your Majesty. Lord Cocytus has prepared his residence for your arrival."

_The fifth floor…?_ Nothing outside the beasts that resided atop the mountains could survive there. Could these emissaries truly come from such a place? Ainz had limited knowledge of the world's geography, but he suspected that this planet experienced glacial poles. And from his attire, he could only come to one conclusion. _We must have made contact with a sentient species in the South Pole of this strange new world, who obviously couldn't survive the trip through warmer climates to visit me officially. Therefore, these ambassadors were gated directly to a hospitable location within Nazarick. I should reward Demiurge for this, I can only imagine he was behind this brilliant plan._

Ainz adjusted his tie, bittersweet memories of his days as a salaryman returning to him. He nodded to Sixth, "Well, let's go see them then."

The maid bowed in reverence. "You're too kind, your Majesty. I will make my way to the fifth floor to meet with everyone."

Ainz furrowed his nonexistent brow. "Surely you didn't think me so thoughtless as to leave you behind?"

Sixth's face flushed red. "M-My Lord. I couldn't possibly ask you to walk on my account."

"Nonsense." Ainz offered, "Take my hand, we will go there together."

Again her face deepened a shade, but wordlessly she placed her delicate fingers in his strong skeletal hand. A flash of light crossed their vision, and was suddenly replaced by the blinding blue winds of Cocytus's domain. His residence, a massive dome in the center of the grand floor, surrounded by six massive glaciers that shone with a crystalline purity, was a sight to behold. The maid smiled affectionately, following four steps behind her Master on their way to its enormous and intricately carved arching doorways.

Suddenly Ainz received a ping in his mind. A message… from an Eight Edge Assassin? "Lord Ainz, your servant apologizes for the intrusion, but this is a relative emergency. Our charge, Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades, is missing."

Ainz stood motionless for a moment, then ended communication, walking faster with every step. He then sent out another message, speaking the moment it connected before the recipient even had a chance to respond. He delivered every word with fervent punctuality as he prepared to barge through the esteemed double doors "Sebas, prepare to raise Nazarick's security status to maximum, Narberal is-"

The doors swung open. And Ainz stared in childlike wonder, at the beautiful scene before him. The room was filled with golden light, flags and tapestries of the 41 Supreme Beings adorning the walls. Ice sculptures of different depictions, some of him, stretched all the way to the ceiling. A massive chandelier hung in the center, light shimmering and refracting off it.

The room was filled. Tables everywhere, with food and drink enough to feed an army. The floor itself so pristine that Ainz could see his bony face in its reflection, and beyond he saw… dancing. Hundreds of Nazarick's denizens… all dancing.

And that dancing ceased when he walked in. Only a single, dignified voice broke the silence.

"Welcome, Lord Ainz. Merry Christmas."

There was only the briefest moment of pause, before the room burst into cheers all around. Ainz could barely process it, but while the surprise was inhibited, the warmth in his missing heart remained. He looked towards the voice, meeting its professional, yet courteous smile.

"Sebas… Where…"

"Right here, my Lord."

Sebas gave him a knowing look, and from behind him stepped someone Suzuki had never seen before. Her maroon dress cut just above the ankles, precise, collected. Beautiful. It was only when one alabaster arm-length gloved hand moved a single curl running down the center of her face that Ainz realized, and his jaw went slack when he did.

It was Narberal.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed his reaction and she looked at the floor, but the slight smile it brought to her face was unmistakable. Sebas took a step forward. "The guardians have gathered here as you ordered my Lord, Narberal simply had some matters to attend to per my discretion under the guise of Nabe. Please forgive me for any inconvenience this has caused you." He said, bowing.

Ainz stared. _As I ordered? I didn't even know this was going on! Though_, he thought, gazing out at the crowd with all eyes on him, _In a way, I actually prefer this. I wish you guys were here to see it._ He looked back at the Butler of Steel, and Ainz let out a laughter that echoed throughout the room. "Raise your head, my dearest friend, and hold it high! Tonight, we celebrate!" he raised his arms to the response of redoubled cheering by everyone present.

The light clacking of hard shoes followed by a subtle voice came from behind them. "Well said, my Lord."

Ainz chuckled. "Demiurge. I presume I have you to thank for these arrangements."

Demiurge in turn raised his hands defensively. "I was only interpreting your will to the best of my abilities, Lord Ainz. I do hope it is satisfactory. However, if you are referring to this room specifically, I must yield credit to Yuri Alpha for the décor."

Ainz looked around once again, taking in all the marvelous designs sewn throughout the walls. And in the crowd he saw Yuri herself, her simple blue dress not drawing attention, yet her elegance could not be hidden so easily. All of this was her reflection, what she and the rest of Nazarick valued most. The paintings and sculptures of himself and his friends…

"It's perfect." Ainz professed with an anchor of nostalgia.

He pretended not to notice Demiurge's tail flicking back and forth.

He took another look around. "Where is-"

"LORD AINZ!" shrieked a voice that silenced the room. The crowd parted to the center of the room, and standing there, was Albedo.

Ainz blinked. Then blinked again. Then his emotional regulator kicked into drive.

Red as deep as blood and as vibrant as a flower. The perfect cut. The perfect color. The perfect dress, on the perfect woman. Ainz briefly forgot that he was the Lord of the Great Tomb, standing before the Guardian Overseer, daughter to his close friend Tabula Smaragdina.

Only briefly.

The Lord of Nazarick walked through the crowd until he was mere inches from the beautiful seductress, who was making small jumps in place with burning expectations. Without breaking eye contact with her Master, Albedo suddenly threw a dagger to the side with blinding speed, where it embedded itself into the wall just above Éclair Ecleir Eicler's paralyzed head and cut a wire. Before Ainz could react, hundreds of greeneries with small white berries rained from the chandelier.

Albedo's face was a plastered smile. "Oh, would you look at that. How arbitrarily unexpected." She said, stepping up and down on her tiptoes repeatedly. Ainz stared into her wanting eyes, and couldn't help but laugh at himself. _Well played, Albedo. Well played indeed._

He cupped her chin with his bony fingers, and before she could pull anything else, Ainz placed his teeth against her forehead. Albedo took a sharp breath in, and Ainz couldn't tell the underlying emotion. But he released her chin and placed his hand in hers. He looked into her eyes, and asked a simple question.

"May I have this dance?"

After only a moment, the uncertainty left her gaze, and her confident smile returned to her. "I would be honored, my Lord."

Placing his free hand around her waist, he took a single tentative step in her direction, Albedo mirroring his movements. He could feel the eyes of everyone present directly on him, but he took another step. And another. Pacing in time to the music, each moment taking more confident strides. Ainz didn't know when he started facing the entrance, then the back wall, then the entrance again, but before he could comprehend it, he was sweeping Albedo across the dance floor, laughter ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure which one of them started first, but they were laughing. They were laughing together. And they kept laughing as he spun her around the room, round and round and round and suddenly, instantly, stopped.

The applause was thunderous, and Ainz looked down at the panting Albedo, her once pale skin now bright red. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and spoke in a low, heavy whisper. "Lord Mo-"

Suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees, and Ainz felt a strong tap on his shoulder. Both turned to see Cocytus, who's attire consisted of his steeled turquoise exoskeleton, and a black bow tie that hung tightly around his neck. His carapace made it hard for him to form expression, yet they could read his expectancy. "My. Lord. May. I. Steal. This. Dance?"

Before Ainz could respond, he could feel Albedo's fingers dig into his spine. Her face was calm and collected, but her voice dripped in unheard venom. "I apologize Cocytus, but as you can see, I am held up at the moment. And furthermore," she seethed with a perfect smile, "You're not my type."

Cocytus became flustered, clearly distressed. "Forgive me Overseer, I did not mean to miscommunicate my intentions. It was actually Lord Ainz I wish to dance with."

"Eh?"

"EH?"

"My Lord, your movements are as graceful as the fluidity of a warrior. I request the privilege to do battle in the field of the dance floor with your most venerated self."

Ainz looked at Albedo, who was clearly in shock, no less than himself, and once again he praised his impenetrable poker face. She turned to look at him _aaand there's the pouty face… _He shrugged her arms off his shoulders. "Albedo, we all must share. Everyone must be afforded a turn."

He didn't notice the gazes that turned to him at that statement.

Albedo looked like she was going to cry, but she reluctantly withdrew. "Of course, Lord Ainz. As you command." She turned around, beginning to walk off to an unseen corner of the room. In that moment Ainz reached out, and through Albedo's surprise at the grab of her hand, he pulled her in close, and held her. Not here. He wouldn't leave her feeling alone here. He heard her cry, and he held her tighter.

"I will always be here for you."

The ones surrounding them were silent, some shedding a few tears of their own. Cocytus, though uncomfortable, witnessed the exchange with a smile he could not produce. After a few moments, Albedo pulled away, wiping her shining golden eyes. She bowed deeply to her divine Master, and wordlessly stepped away, melting into the crowd.

Ainz let out an exasperated sigh. "Now, Cocytus. I believe you requested a da-" he turned around to see several dozen of Nazarick's residents had formed a line behind Cocytus. Squinting, or rather focusing his vision, he saw Lupusregina Beta sitting at a booth at the end of the line, a jar filled with Nazarick gold coins on its counter. _How did she even…_

Ainz gracefully took Cocytus's extended hand. This was going to be a long night. And he was going to enjoy it.

The night fell and hours passed, and Ainz could not remember a better time in the year he'd spent in this new world. Demiurge stood by the wall, a half full cocktail in his hand, admiring his Lord intensely. Six hours, twenty seven minutes, nine seconds since he'd arrived. Suddenly there was a commotion surrounding his Lord, and Demiurge finished his drink. He shrugged at no one in particular. It was as good a chance as any. He raised two fingers to his temple. "Aura, it's time to go. You know what to do."

"Right on it!" he heard an enthusiastic reply. A sly grin crossed his face. The second phase was about to begin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Solution sat at one of the tables drinking an excessive amount of punch, her eyes narrowed from irate boredom. She knew she should be having fun. Her sisters were anyway. Entoma had taken the floor with Kyouhukou, and people were giving them plenty of room. Yuri and more surprisingly Aureole were enjoying themselves making small talk. Lupusregina was having an absolute hell of a time getting positively punch drunk, something Solution was trying unsuccessfully to recreate. Shizu was naturally surrounded by the homunculi maids, squealing when she applied the occasional sticker to their faces. Even Narberal looked like she was having a good time. She pressed her forehead against the table. She wanted to have fun, but it just wasn't happening. Not to her. She had a job to do, leave her sisters to go be nice to the humans. It made her-

"HIYA!"

Solution spat out her drink. "Damn it Lupus, the hell!?"

Lupusregina wobbly hugged her from behind, her face brightly flushed. "Aww, Sol-Chan, you're so cute when you're bothered~su…"

Solution sighed. "You're drunk, Lupu. Find someone else to harass."

"Aww, you're so funny Sol-Chan, pretending you haven't been trying to get the buzz all night long" she replied with a sultry smirk. "Y-You want in on this, doncha~su?"

Solution looked around the room. Smiling faces everywhere. Interestingly, the only person she hadn't seen tonight was Lady Shalltear. Though she didn't necessarily blame her. She was having a similar problem.

She hung her head. "I may not be immune to poisons, Lupu, but my racial resistance as a slime makes this very difficult..."

Suddenly she heard Lupus's suggestive laughter emanating from behind her, and she decided to take the bait. Looking back, she saw her standing there, holding a large funnel in her hand. "Well…" she snapped into lucidity, her seductive drawl escaping her lips, "Why don't we fix that, shall we~su?"

Solution stared for the briefest of moments, before an impossibly wide, devious smile spread across her face.

"GO, GO, GO!"

The crowd centered around Solution, chanting as she lay flat on her back across the table, one leg bent, a massive barrel of wine being poured directly into the funnel she held in her mouth. Her neck bulged with every swallow, drawing a few leering eyes, mostly from Lupusregina. Then suddenly the wine stopped flowing, and the crowd burst into roaring cheer. Solution gracefully removed the funnel and sat up, her face clearly a few shades redder. She popped off the top of another barrel and turned to the crowd. "Wanna see something fun?" she inclined, drawing a round of hollers from the audience.

Her mouth suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in the palm of her hand, which she promptly dunked into the keg. "WOO, SOL-CHAN!" Lupus yelled in support, despite the side eye glare Yuri shot her. Lupus held the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah… Yuri-Nee, you enjoying the party~su?"

Yuri pursed her eyes, "Yes, very much so. I'm happy to see everyone having a good time." She said, looking over where Solution's hand gave her rousing audience a wide smile as she kicked the newly empty barrel off the table. "…Some more than others. I take it you had nothing to do with that."

"Aha…" Lupus receded, activating greater invisibility. Yuri rolled her eyes and walked back to her colleagues, but she couldn't deny her satisfaction with Solution's happiness.

Solution meanwhile took one crooked step after the other onto the dance floor, until she found the one she was looking for. Creeping up, slowly and steadily, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder, making Ainz turn around in surprise. "Ah, Solution, you look lovely. What can I do for you tonight?"

Solution stared into the warmth of his eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck, Solution stood on her toes.

The room went silent.

A moment passed, and Solution stood back down, her smile not breaking an inch. Her Lord stood motionless before her, and she could've sworn she saw the lights in his eyes flickering green within the deep red flames. A voice filled with childlike enthusiasm broke the silence, "Hey, why'd everybody stop?" From the crowd stepped Aura, who took Solution's hand. "Come on Epsilon, we got a job to do remember?" Solution smiled at her, and Aura couldn't tell why everyone was giving them such weird looks.

The silence was broken once again by the clacking of shoes. "Well, it has certainly been an eventful evening my Lord. I must confess my apologies in our departure, but we must keep up with schedule." Demiurge professed, grinning as he walked up behind the girls, a hand on each of their shoulders. "For Nazarick." He activated his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and the three vanished before their eyes.

For a long while, nobody made a move.

…

…

**"SHE DID WHAT!?"**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The trio arrived at the surface of the Great Tomb. Mare, surrounded by a legion of Hanzos, turned to greet his friends with a wide smile. "I-I got the special saddle for Fenn, he seemed to really like it! Are we… ready to go?" he asked nervously.

Demiurge smiled softy. The cold, cruel, calculating demon was downright kind at heart when it came to his comrades and those few he cared about. "You did exceptionally Mare. You've been instrumental in our success. Lord Ainz will be very pleased with your contributions to the execution of his will."

Mare beamed and clutched his staff tightly. Aura put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Come on, the job's only half done. Solution, get in the back." She directed, straddling Fenn's newly christened saddle. It was fine dragon leather, with intricate gold stitching. Aura stroked it gently. It was perfect. Mare took position behind her, holding her waist with one hand. Solution sat in a specially designed 'seat' at the rear and held on tight.

"I will make my rounds as planned, simply give the signal when we're ready Mare." Demiurge said, straining to grow his demon wings. Mare nodded in understanding. Solution lazily perked her view towards Demiurge.

"Save some for me will you? The party was fun, but you couldn't find a good snack."

Chuckling, Demiurge nodded, and flew off into the night. That was all the cue Aura needed, cracking Fenn's new reigns. "HYAA!"

The beast took off into the blackness, every step picking up speed, the pack of Hanzos in quick pursuit. Soon they breached the dummy hills Mare had constructed so long ago, and it was level ground from them to the horizon. Fenn's galloping became much more pronounced, more controlled, and more powerful. While the others struggled for grip, Aura couldn't feel more in her element. And just as she began to hear the shrieking of the wind, she whistled, and Fenn took off.

Racing through the sky, wind in their faces, the three made their way towards their Lord's new capitol city. E Rantel. It was a sight to behold, nothing compared to the glory of Nazarick, but a jewel of this new world all the same. It was an architectural marvel of the civilization's age, and while the three were fairly indifferent about it physically, the citizens of the city were now their Lord's people. And they would be rewarded as such.

Aura brought Fenn high above the city center, just atop the castle's peak. Slowing their ascent, they came to a full stop, and all together caught their breath. Mare let go of Aura and steadied himself atop Fenn's saddle, his monochromatic eyes beginning to glow.

"[Widen Maximize Magic: Detect Life]. [Widen Maximize Magic: Detect Karma]."

To his eyes, the city lit ablaze with an immeasurable brilliance, then receded to a welcoming glow. He could see everyone, every living thing within the city, and determine their karma individually. Mare smiled. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and activated it. "[Crystal Monitor]."

A small mirrorlike device summoned before them, showing the city exactly as Mare could see it. Aura and Solution stared at the countless dots on the screen, Aura giggling nervously. "Well… we certainly have our work cut out for us I guess? You guys ready?"

Her comrades nodded, and with another crack of the reigns they took off, the glow of the mirror streaking across the starry sky. They flew over the residential district, dropping gifts to the Hanzos below for imperceptible deliveries. As they arrived at another house Mare reached into Solution's skin to retrieve additional presents, which suddenly resulted in a light moan. The elves snapped their heads back to see Solution's flushed face. "Oh, Master Mare, you certainly know how to handle a woman..."

The two stared, eventually noticing Mare's arm wrist deep into Solution's chest. Aura's eyes widened, instantly grabbing his arm and redirecting it towards her stomach, much to Solution's playful disappointment. Mare looked concerned, "Sister, you made me lose my place. The next present's up here…" he reach back into her chest, deeper this time. Solution eyed Aura with elated victory, returned with unbreaking deathglare and controlled breathing.

"Mare," Aura began, keeping her tone level. "We have the monitor with us, you need to get started on the next part of the plan. You wouldn't want Lord Ainz to be disappointed, would you?"

Mare was stricken, "W-What? Of course not! But i-it's a little early don't you thi-"

"Go."

The wistfulness was evident on his face, but he complied. He didn't want their Lord to think they'd failed in his design. He hopped off Fenn's saddle and made his way to the town square, holding his skirt as he ran down the streets.

Aura shot one last menacing stare at the maid, who kept a smug smile on her face. "Spoilsport."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sebas sat at one of the many tables within the ballroom, quietly sipping his glass of 'eggnog'. He had to acknowledge to the Supreme One's infinite wisdom, while an egg-based beverage seemed like a sardonic joke coming from one who could not drink, the concoction of spices and ingredients formed a blend that was rather pleasing to the taste. He again brought the glass to his lips, savoring the flavor, and returned it beside him. Suddenly he heard a suppressed giggle, and he turned to his companion, admiring her smiling face.

"Something entertaining you, Tuare?

The provisional maid blushed, though none would have suspected her duties. While the homunculi were dressed in their standard attire, attending to the patrons, Tuare walked into the ballroom in a breathtaking silver dress, handpicked by Sebas, who escorted her inside. She could feel the eyes of Nazarick's denizens on her, and instinctively she held tighter onto his arm. Sebas placed his free hand above hers, covering its delicateness, protecting it. Tuare understood, her breathing relaxed, and she strode confidently beside him.

"You… You have eggnog on your face."

Sebas's eyes widened slightly, but his composure did not falter. He instinctively reached into his breast pocket, but Tuare's soft hand held him firm. "Let me."

She pulled out her own napkin, and Sebas's eyes went even wider. It was unmistakably the handkerchief he'd used to wipe her tears, so long ago. He could not conceive the reason why she would keep such a thing, sentimentality aside. It was just a handkerchief. One he felt tapped lightly on his cheeks.

She then folded it neatly and took it back, bashfully avoiding his eyes. Sebas smiled. She'd grown so much in such relatively little time. "Tuare…" she perked up at him. "Take a moment to escape the crowds. My study is quieter, if you'd care to join me."

She stared at him, trying to decipher his unreadable expression, but in the end Tuare smiled and nodded. She took his open hand in hers, and Sebas reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small ring. Red and gold with an intricate symbol carved into its face, a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. With a shared smile, there was a flash of light, and the table was empty. Pestonya came by to collect the glass Sebas had left behind, a light grin forming on her canine face.

At the light faded around them, Tuare leaned into his shoulders, admiring how firm they were. The Butler of Steel lived up to his title, tenfold. But Tuare knew his heart was far from the cold metal he portrayed. His smiles were warm, his embrace comforting. And when he invited her to sit with him by the hearthfire, she happily accepted.

She always admired this place. Walls lined with books on every topic she could ever imagine, and many she couldn't. Many here weren't even found in the Great Library of Ashurbanipal. This was Lord Touch Me's personal collection that he created for Sebas. Embarrassing as it was for Tuare to think about, she silently thanked him, for creating the man she loved. A man who could face the world and walk through hell just to come out the other side without a wrinkle in his presse coat. She couldn't hope for a better man, nor a better life.

Sebas had decided long ago that he would defend Tuare no matter what the cost. She was wounded, broken, both physically and mentally. Yet for some reason, he could not part with her that day. She'd wept into his chest, and something residing deep within Sebas's programming clicked into place. He'd breached protocol, undermined his subordinates, nearly disregarding the will of the Supreme One, all for her. And yet, he held nothing resembling animosity in his heart, less than nothing. For Tuare, he would travel any distance, do anything in his power required to make her happy. For the broken child he'd found in that alley, he would give his own life that she would never again know hardship or suffering.

And for the woman he loved, he would trust with his every word, till the end of the world he would stand beside her, cherish her. It wasn't because she was not of Nazarick that he loved her. It was despite it. _You make me a better man than I was created to be._

Sebas reached out, lighting a candle encased in glass, and placed it on the table. The soothing fragrance emanated through the room, and Tuare leaned into his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and felt a blanket drape over their legs. She smiled.

Then she felt something she didn't recognize. Opening her eyes, she saw a small present resting on her legs, wrapped in white and tied with a simple red bow. She eyed Sebas with hesitant appreciation. "What's this?"

Sebas smiled, watching the candle melt its wax. "Merry Christmas, Tuare."

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Tuare picked up the gift, her hand nearly gliding across it. The smooth material used to wrap it could easily afford a family a week's dinner alone. The ribbon, trimmed with gold edges, would be another month. She laughed to herself. Even when practicing subtlety, everything within the Tomb was so immeasurably valuable that wars could be fought over the simplest items. Careful not to tear anything, she undid the knot in the ribbon, and delicately unfolded the wrappings.

Inside was a box. Without any wrappings on this one, she slowly lifted the lid.

"…Sebas…"

Inside was a small white flower, made entirely of crystal, that hung to the end of a gold chain like a pendant. "It… it's beautiful…" She breathed, but suddenly Sebas became alarmed as tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I don't know what to say… I could never afford anything like this. I… I have nothing to give you…" Sebas held her cheek, and guided her eyes to meet his gaze, where she saw nothing but warmth and happiness.

"Nonsense." He soothed, holding her close to his heart. "I could never ask for any more than your company."

Trying and failing to hold back, she wept into his chest just as she had when they'd first met, for a very different reason. Sebas pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, dabbing it across her eyes. "Come now. Dry your tears. After all," he said with a nostalgic smile, "A handkerchief that goes unused is a thing to be mourned."

Tuare laughed through her burning throat. "Sebas, you aren't being fair. There's no way I could-" he brought her close into his embrace. Wordlessly, he picked up the gold chain, and secured it around the back of her neck. As she leaned back against the seat, the crystalline pendant shone with reflected firelight.

Tuare laughed, defeated. She looked up into her savior, her guardian, her lover's steely eyes. She placed a hand on his chin, taking solace in the coarseness of his white beard.

"Merry Christmas, Sebas." she whispered, as she brought her lips to meet his.

The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, a depth to understanding shared by very few. And she lay with him through the night, the fire crackling throughout.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dawn was cracking over the city of E-Rantel, and Aura and Solution were on the verge of competing the last of the deliveries. Aura was elated, laughing like a giddy child as she flew across the sky, having the time of her life. She loved Christmas! It was the best! Just like her mother.

With the final present tossed to the Hanzos, she brought Fenn around. This was going to be the best part… She pulled a scroll out of her vest pocket and activated [Message].

"Mare, it's time! Light her up!"

She heard a startled voice in her head yelp in surprise at her sudden intrusion, but quickly return to normal. "O-Okay sis, here we go! [Triplet Maximize Magic: Dancing Magelight]!"

Suddenly there was a brilliantly blinding radiance over the city, as though a blazing star was born in the center of E-Rantel. Subsequently, the intensity dimmed to a glittering sparkle. Aura smirked at her brother's handiwork. Directly beside the central fortress, growing from the courtyard, was a fraser fir tree so massive it dwarfed anything that grew within the Great Forest of Tob, and nearly dwarfed the stronghold itself.

And it was glowing. Thousands of shining lights of every color of the spectrum adorned the gargantuan tree, and thousands more formed an immense cloud that spread across every street in the city. In these few moments of morning light before the sun itself rose,

E Rantel was magical.

Aura was reminded of something Demiurge once said. On the day they arrived in this strange new world, their Lord flew out into the night sky, looking over all that would one day belong to him. He threw his helmet to the ground, and stared with his own eyes at everything he saw within. He imagined the peace and prosperity that would become from his reign, and he said, "This world glitters like jewels in a treasure box"

Aura smiled. This was one of those jewels. This was beautiful. Suddenly she heard a clambering in a nearby house, a man screaming profanities at whatever was happening. She wanted to leave, but she heard a little girl cry, an anxious woman speak, and promptly told to be silent. She looked towards Fenn and petted his mane. "Don't worry about me, I'll be with Mare. I need you to take Solution home, alright? Can you do that for me?"

The animal mentally nodded, and took off as Aura disembarked. She crept over to the house where the man was yelling and peered through the window. She could see the man shouting at his wife, their daughter curled up by the wall. After watching them for a few minutes, she creaked open the window only an inch. _Santa's elves would come, bearing the gift they desired most…_

She took a breath and puckered her lips, a pink mist escaping her as she exhaled, making its way into the house. The family blinked a few times, looking at themselves and then one other, before embracing each other in a spontaneous and emotional hug. The father apologized repeatedly, speaking of things Aura didn't particularly want to hear. But the smile on the child that shone through her tears made all the difference in the world to Aura.

Satisfied, she backed away from the house, and made her way to the center of the city to find Mare. She could see the townspeople begin to leave their houses, amazed and mystified at the beauty that surrounded them. She could hear the elated screaming of children waking up to presents of all shapes and sizes by their bedsides. And Aura was happy, very, very happy.

Demiurge was also very happy, everything was going exactly as Lord Ainz planned.

"Yuri Alpha, we're done here. Solution will be arriving shortly. You're up."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fenn arrived at the gates of Nazarick within a few minutes, Solution orienting herself before dismounting. She petted his soft hair before sending him and the Hanzos in tow back to their master. As she watched them leave with an unexpected smile on her face, she turned to see the other five members of the Pleiades, all in full maid attire. Slowly, Yuri Alpha stepped forward.

"Yuri Nee, what can I-"

The air between Yuri's fist and Solution's face disappeared instantaneously, creating a sonic boom that was heard for miles. A massive black gushing hole appeared where the right half of Solution's face used to be. Several oozing chunks of her were displaced as the body staggered to keep itself upright. Slowly, the pieces made their way back to her, reconstructing themselves as she struggled to put everything back in place. Eventually, enough returned that she was able to retain functionality, and her half operable mouth spoke.

"Do I even want to know what that was for?" Lupus suddenly scratched her neck, laughing halfheartedly. Yuri in turn adjusted her glasses.

"We will be discussing that later _at length_, Solution Epsilon. But know this," she said, a creeping anger piercing her tone of voice, "If you ever pull something like it again I will do far worse. It is by our Lord's grace that you aren't spending the next millennium in Neuronist's cell."

Solution's eyes went wide, and she stared daggers at Lupusregina.

Yuri sighed. "But as for right now, clean up, get dressed. We have a job to do." Solution silently nodded, and shifted her slime body back into her iconic uniform.

Solution breathed heavily. "I just sent Aura's pets away. How are we possibly going to get there in time with Shalltear still not responding?"

To her objective surprise, it was Narberal who spoke up. "My time with our Lord was not wasted, sister…" She snapped her fingers, and a large figure came through Nazarick's doorway. It narrowed its beady eyes and gnawed its sharp teeth.

"At your loyal service, Hamsuke is, Lady Narberal."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aura was dancing and playing with the children who had ran outside with their new toys. Mare joined her, the cheer they saw on everyone's faces was genuine. It was just as their Lord said, Aura understood that now. Nazarick couldn't govern its way to their people's happiness. It came from their own love, what she saw in abundance, all around her.

She laughed as she watched them, their eyes widening when Fenn came barreling towards her. "Whoa there, whoa, settle down buddy. I'm okay." She smiled as a brave young girl put her hand on Fenn's fur, and with Aura's mental command to relax, allowed the child to pet it. She giggled, and hugged the mythical creature. She smiled at that too.

"Aura," Demiurge spoke from behind her, "I do apologize for the interruption, but there is something of rather urgency I must bring to your attention." She turned to face him, and nodded for him to continue. "Shalltear still has not returned any of our messages, though we can confirm she is in her quarters unharmed. I need you to return to Nazarick immediately, she is required for the final phase of Lord Ainz's plan. I can take you as far as her room, but I would prefer to leave the women issues to you." He shifted uncomfortably. "She… listens to you."

Aura rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll kick her butt into gear."

Demiurge smiled a wicked grin. "Wonderful. We shall leave immediately."

He took her hand in his and activated the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. The scene flashed before them, the children's laughter disappearing, replaced by the eerie silence and murky gloom of Shallltear's domain. Demiurge let go and stood beside the door. "I will wait here to take you both back to the ball, I advise urgency."

Aura returned him a smug look of satisfaction. "Don't worry. She'll be out here in no time." She said, before taking a step towards her tall metal doors, and pushed one in. _Huh. Expected that to be locked for a second._

She made her was inside, the dark gloom of the atmosphere killing her Christmas cheer. "Hey! Corpse breath! Where have you been all day?"

"Go away." A dejected voice came from the other side of a door. Aura tried the handle, and the door gave way without resistance. She rolled her eyes.

"Lord Ainz needs you, so are you getting up or what?" To her surprise there was no reaction. Shalltear continued to lay alone, in her bed, in a strange red velvety dress. Aura clapped her hands, "Come on already get up let's move, we're burning daylight here, you're ruining Christmas with Lord-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT CHRISTMAS!"

Aura stood motionless as Shalltear dug her nails into the bed. "People finally learn about it and suddenly everyone's having a fantastic time. Woo, big fun, have some drinks, lets party!" she growled, which progressed into a sob.

Aura took a hesitant step forward. "Hey… Shalltear… are you okay?"

She immediately started laughing. "Do I look okay to you? Look at me, Aura. I'm a rotting cadaver in a fancy getup. I'm a shameless, sinful, depraved bitch, and I don't… do wholesome. I just can't…

Aura was becoming increasingly concerned. "You… You can still enjoy it with us, can't yo-"

"No. No, I can't, Aura. And that's what you don't understand. Lord Peroronchino loved Christmas. Loved perverting it. Loved… this." She said, gesturing to her outfit. "And so do I. He specifically blessed the knowledge of the purity of Christmas onto me. Just so I knew how to better desecrate it. And no matter what I do I will always love destroying the Christmas spirit of everyone around me." She said, clearly holding back tears. "And no matter how much I want to, Gods I want to, I won't. I won't. Not to you."

Aura was speechless. She walked up to Shalltear, just inches from her face, and pulled her into a tight hug. Aura could hear the dam burst as the waterworks started flowing. She'd been obsessing about this since Aura told the guardians about everything Lord Ainz bestowed upon her. Everything that went against her core programming. Aura held her, rubbing her back. "It's okay. You're okay. You can't hurt us. Well, you can, you're one of the strongest Guardians in Nazarick but-"

She heard Shalltear choke out a laugh. "You… are awful."

Aura broke the hug and pointed unconfident finger guns. "Awfully great, at everything," Drawing a snicker from the vampire, "Including pep talks."

Aura went silent for a few moments, thinking intensely. She berated herself under her breath, much to Shalltear's confusion. _It is a time of giving._ Aura rolled her eyes and reached into her vest, pulling out a small golden wing-shaped pendant on a chain. "Listen. Lord Peroronchino was a debauched pervert and Lady Bukubukuchagama berated him for it. But-" she said, placing the pendant in Shalltear's hand, "There was more to him than that. Respectable. Honorable. Kind. And somewhere, sometimes, possibly even decent. You have that in you too."

She clicked the pendant, dividing it in two. Shalltear's eyes widened. "A locket?" Her eyes went wider still when she saw what was inside. On one half was a picture of Bukubukuchagama. On the other, a picture of Peroronchino, holding a baby slime the same shade as his sister. Her eyes watered.

"Take it before I change my mind."

She looked up at Aura, and back down at her locket. The only depictions she'd seen of her Lord were a few sporadic tapestries. She wiped her eyes. "Aura, this is-"

"A Christmas present." She replied swiftly. "Merry Christmas. Now I need you to help me make Christmas happen for Lord Ainz. Can you pull yourself together at least for that?"

Shalltear was quiet for a long while, before eventually nodding. Aura smiled warmly, and gave her another hug. One she accepted freely. Walking outside, the two met up with Demiurge, who gave Aura a knowing nod. Hesitantly, Shalltear grabbed his hand, and in a flash all three ended up in the fifth floor's ballroom. She looked around in impressed amazement, and many of the patrons celebrated their arrival. Enough to warrant the attention of a specific attendant. The Lord of Nazarick approached the three, and Shalltear suppressed the chills running through her loins.

"Shalltear! I was so afraid you would never come. I'm so happy to see you." He said with genuine elation in his metaphorical heart. Behind him was Albedo, rolling her eyes yet remaining silent. Cocytus stood beside them, his carapace not betraying his satisfaction at Shalltear's arrival. Victim had made the trip and floated by large insectoid. Even Pandora's Actor had taken time away from the treasury to meet his father on the dance floor.

Shalltear blushed and curtsied before her Master, "I'm honored, my Lord, but I'm afraid I will not be here long. Shall we depart?"

Before Ainz had a chance to interject, Demiurge stepped up, "My Lord, all the preparations are in order, the final phase of the plan is ready to commence immediately. I recommend we withdraw at once. Delaying now would only hamper our progress and limit our opportunity."

A strange straining sound came from their Lord, followed by a forced cough, "O-Of course, Demiurge. Shalltear, please proceed with the arrangements." The true vampire nodded, and clapping her palms together, created a wormhole in space before them. "I of course would ask all of you to attend."

Demiurge bowed. "We are humbled by your generosity Lord Ainz. To think one would care for such lowly servants on a matter of such critical importance." Ainz could feel the revering stares of the Guardians, and without waiting for additional praise, stepped through the portal.

The scene changed to something of a scale that even Ainz could not fully comprehend initially. Lights, everywhere, centered entirely around a single massive tree. Every shade and every hue, reaching taller than the castle walls beside the courtyard. Speaking of, he could see five of the six sisters of the Pleiades standing on the stronghold's balcony, watching him expectantly. Narberal stood confidently next to Pandora's Actor, under the guise of the city's hero Momon of Darkness. The rest of the guardians followed behind him, and soon all stood proudly beside the Sorcerer King, all except-

"Lord Ainz!" shouted a small voice. Turning, Ainz quickly saw Mare racing towards them, one hand clutching onto the front of his short skirt. "D-Do you like it? Did we do a good job?" All the guardians stared at him anxiously, startled when Ainz let out an exasperated sigh.

"It is absolutely beautiful."

Their faces lit up, and Demiurge gave a nod to Yuri on the balcony. She smiled, and turned to her sisters, counting down on her fingers. Then, in perfect five-part harmony, they sang. In the most beautiful, angelic voices Ainz had ever heard, they sang. Immediately a crowd drew towards the town square, entranced by their voices, and the beauty of everything around them. Demiurge coughed, gaining Ainz's attention. "My Lord, it's time."

Ainz stood there for a moment. Ah, yes. Time for the plan. Ainz's plan. He wished he could meet this Ainz one day. He took a few tentative steps forward, he closed his eyes, and outstretched his arms. Dozens of blue circles covered in glyphs surrounded his body. There were screams from the crowd, from those who'd heard stories of the Khatze Plains and how the massacre began. But Ainz both didn't have time for their interruptions and didn't wish to terrify them any further. _Besides, I think I can use it just on this… one occasion_. He shattered a small hourglass.

The magic expelled and dissipated. The skies darkened, clouds blocking out the sun, making the lights throughout the city that much more radiant. Nothing happened for a moment. And then the first snow fell. The guardians looked up in amazement as snow came billowing down, coating E-Rantel in a flawless white sheet. _I don't know if it lived up to their expectations, but this is incredible._

Demiurge looked at the ground in paralyzing defeat and grinned to himself. "Every time. He raises the bar every time. Terrifying them completely, only to give them this magnificent display of hope. Brilliant, my Lord."

Ainz listened to the silk voices of the Pleiades as the snow came down across his city, underneath a massive fir tree aglow with every color of the rainbow. _I wish you guys were here to see this. _He took a step forward into the new-fallen snow, drawing the guardians' attention.

"[Maximize Magic: Project Voice] …"

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's Note: Credit to Athiestbasementdragon. Wouldn't have wrote this without you. I wrote this during finals week. Enjoy it.

Post-AN: Serious credit to TheCarrot and the Pervy crew for the incredibly valuable edits. You're the best.

Post-Post-AN: Immeasurable credit to my best friend Ian Pierce, who talked me out of really bad plot points and gave me several of the better ones I used in this story. Thank you for everything, you were the best soundboard a man could ask for.


	2. The Story Goes On!

MERRY CHRISTMAS BEDFORD FALLS!

Its been a whole six months since I posted this story and your support has been incredible. I received way more responses than I was possibly expecting, and so many requests to continue it. Originally, this was fully intended to be a one-shot, but you guys convinced me to keep going. So thank you so much. Let me be this Christmas gift to you, Chapter 2 of Christmas in Nazarick (Featuring many more of our favorite cast members). Most of it has already been drafted, and I will be uploading the final chapter in a very few short weeks. Thank you for all the replies, support, and personal messages telling me how much this story meant to you guys. It really warms my heart. Thanks to everyone who helped me along the way, AtheistBasementDragon and the Pervy crew especially. This story would still be just an idea without you.

Merry Christmas to you all, and have an incredible Happy New Year in 2020.

Joy to the world,

Gravityhorse


End file.
